There have been previous attempts to provide straps or other devices for spurs which would prevent the rowel of the spur from falling down or riding up at the rear of the boot. Davis U.S. Pat. No. 71,462 of 1867 discloses a spur having a rowel at the rear and a pair of buttons at each side of the front of the spur, with a lower strap passing under the sole of the boot attached to the front buttons at each side and an upper strap passing over the instep and attached to the front buttons to provide an upward pull, using the lower strap as a fulcrum. However, this construction does not prevent the rear of the spur from riding up on the boot. Boos U.S. Pat. No. 1,882,059 discloses a spur having a button at the rear and a generally triangular portion at the front, at each side, providing a lower bar and an inclined front bar. Each end of a lower strap is attached by a fixed loop to the corresponding lower bar and extends under the sole of the boot, while each end of an upper strap is attached by a fixed loop to the respective front bar at each side, with a buckle connection interposed between the ends of the upper strap. The spur is also provided with a slot adjacent the lower end of the front bar, at each side, to permit a strap loop to be slipped through for assembly. Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,102 discloses a spur holder for a spur attached at the front merely to an ankle strap but the shank of which extends through an upper plate which is screwed to a lower plate, whose lower end is connected to a U-shaped spring wire which extends forwardly along the groove above the heel of the boot. None of the above constructions are satisfactory for holding a spur on a boot and preventing it from becoming dislodged or to move upwardly or downwardly on the heel.
Among the objects of this invention are to provide a tiedown strap for spurs which will hold the spur against movement at the rear, either up or down; to provide such a tiedown strap which exerts a downward pull not only on the front of the spur, against an instep strap, but also a forward pull on the shank to press the spur more firmly against the boot; to provide such a tiedown strap which is readily attachable to and detachable from the spur but is not inclined to become loose; to provide an instep strap which is particularly adapted to cooperate with the tiedown strap of this invention and is also readily attachable to and detachable from the spur; and to provide such straps which are readily manufactured and effective in use.